


上帝说要黄黄哒 part 1

by natsumina0921



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumina0921/pseuds/natsumina0921
Summary: 我要小翔，不要这个Q◇Q





	上帝说要黄黄哒 part 1

正常的进门、脱鞋，樱井已经洗完澡换了软软的格子睡衣窝在沙发里看报纸，见相叶进来也只是抬了下头，圆圆的眼睛藏在眼镜后面也看不出什么奇怪，相叶松了一口气，心情愉悦跑去洗澡。

结果刚洗完就被等在浴室门口的樱井护着后脑勺压在门板上亲吻。粗暴的带点侵略性的抵住上唇，用舌头撬开牙关，之后就挑着舌尖翻来覆去的磨。相叶雅纪被亲的晕头转向，想要反抗的手最后还是扥住樱井的衣角。  
分开的时候口水拉出一根丝线，相叶的脸红彤彤的，被樱井用拇指上的薄茧蹭着下嘴唇，一边含糊着说饿，又被樱井搂着往卧室走。

被扔在床上的时候相叶突然有种莫名的熟悉，还没来得及吐槽，就又被压住了。仍旧是透不过气的亲吻，樱井隔了裤子开始抚摸相叶的性器。

“唔……！”

樱井把手伸进相叶的睡裤里，之后就绷不住的笑出声。相叶直接转过头看床头的闹钟，又被樱井含住耳朵。

“不穿内裤还真是色情啊爱拔桑……”

肌肤的直接接触让相叶全身的汗毛都立了起来，樱井变换了一种方式，开始缓慢地揉搓起来，还时不时捏捏两边的囊袋。相叶的那一根随着这动作改变了形状，挺立了起来。  
樱井俯下身去，含住了挺立的那一根。  
敏感的地方被用温热的口腔包裹住，相叶忍不住颤抖起来。樱井含了一会儿又吐出来，用舌头细细描绘上面突起的经络，一只手撑着自己的身体，另一只摸到了后面已经有些湿润的穴口。先用食指按压周围的皱褶，之后就探了一根手指进去。内里温度很高，手指被甬道壁上的肉紧紧吸住，还继续往里深入。

被这么前后夹击着，相叶的腰都软了，整个人像陷进棉花里浑身都使不上劲。手指抓着身下的床单，腰不由的往上迎合樱井的舔弄，像喵一样哼哼出声。

等伸进两根手指也畅通无阻了，樱井停了手，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿想铃铛之势不知从哪儿摸出一颗跳蛋直接塞进相叶的体内。  
没开开关的跳蛋只有异物感，相叶用胳膊捂住自己的眼睛，另一只胳膊推着樱井的肩膀撒娇。

“我要小翔，不要这个Q◇Q”

声音哑哑的，带着点拖长的尾音让樱井十分受用，手上不禁用了些力气又往里推了不少，直点在相叶最柔软的那个点上。

“乖~想不想知道今天的快递是什么？”

樱井趴在相叶的耳边低语，手指还留在相叶体内按着那颗跳蛋，之后碾着肠壁慢慢往外退，停在穴口揉了揉，摸索着什么抵住。  
凉凉的，又有点软软的材质。  
从未有过的触感把相叶惊得睁大双眼，想支起身子看，又被压得动不了。只能凭感觉感受到那东西被樱井打着圈蹭进来。也不很长，被包了一层皮质但内里还是有点硬，最后停在身体外面的部分毛绒绒的。

这，莫非，就是床说中的，肛♂塞？

之后樱井手口并用的伺候着相叶射出来一次，后面却是碰也没再碰。帮相叶擦干净之后就拍拍尚在高潮余韵中的爱人的脸，捏着嗓子装可爱。

“爱拔桑，我饿了，想吃饭。”

圆圆的脸揉在相叶肩窝一个劲儿的蹭，胳膊环住相叶的腰。

“戴着兔子尾(yǐ)巴给我做荞麦面好不好嘛爱~拔~桑~”


End file.
